


Oblivion

by LilithJow



Series: Maybe we'll be lovers, maybe someday [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst stuff, F/M, Skyeward - Freeform, You're Welcome, something bad happens in the end, violent discussion, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 11:16:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3379529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilithJow/pseuds/LilithJow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know, you've always been right” the girl added. “In the end, we're not that different”.<br/>Ward's eyelids slowly lifted. He kept his back to her. “No” he whispered. “We are different”.<br/>In that moment, he turned around and looked her into her eyes. Once again, it lasted just for a second. “I would never hurt you” he murmured “but you constantly hurt me. That doesn't make us equals”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oblivion

How much time has she spent there?

Skye was sure she counted every second she has been leaned to that door, even if at some point numbers became too complicated and too heavy to be kept into her mind, so her conception of time got lost along the way.

She ran out of tears. She wished she could cry over again because it was so liberating, but her tears were just blocked, vanished like her body could not stand them anymore.

She felt tired and she knew that she was about to fall to pieces as it happened when Tripp disappeared in front of her eyes.

She would like to talk, to say something – which it would be _his_ name, of course – but she couldn't make a sound.

Perhaps she should get up and go away, far away. Perhaps she should be alone because that was what she deserved after all. And yet a part of her mind was keeping her stuck on that floor.

And how much time she spent there, then?

With no warning sign, a different sound from Skye's moans filled the air. The girl heard the mechanism of the lock working and that made her lift her head.

The blue door opened quietly, creaking. Ward was standing on the other side of the doorstep, with the same cold expression on his face. He stared at Skye for just a second and then he sighed.

“Get up” he ordered. That didn't need a repetition, she obeyed. She was about to speak, but Ward addressed her inside and that didn't need a repetition too.

“Have you changed your mind?” was the first thing Skye succeed to say and she didn't even analyze the room she entered. Her eyes was on the ex-Specialist's face, although he was looking down.

“No” he replied, shaking his head. Ward stared at the floor and when he had to move his eyes, he tried the impossible to not look at the girl. “Maybe I could listen to you before I make a decision” he added.

Unconsciously, Skye cracked a smile, which she tried to hide immediately. Although a part of her was happy of the so-called second chance, she couldn't let herself go too much.

So she nodded, randomness, and she accepted his invite to sit down on the small brown couch. Ward took seat on the armchair which was of the same color.

As it happened before, his eyes directed to an empty point in that room. He just couldn't stand the idea of looking at her. Skye realized that and it was easy to do it: Ward's eyes were always looking at her and it wasn't difficult to not notice their absence.

“So” the man shouted. “What happened exactly that night?”.

Skye swallowed. “It was like the end of the world” she said. “Tripp died, right in front of me and...”.

“Yeah, let's skip the part I already know” he interrupted her. “What happened after that?”.

The girl sighed. She actually told him something about what happened to her when she showed up at his door, but clearly he wasn't listening.

“I changed” she continued, then. “And I mean it. Weird stuff happens to me. What surrounds me suddenly start to shake. In some cases, I make objects explode and that happens when... I don't know, I believe it does when my emotions get too strong”.

“Like now?”.

Skye winced. She didn't get his question, at least not before she noticed how the lamp on the small table next to her has started to shake.

She squinted and took a deep breath. She had to count to ten before her eyelids could raise and, luckily, the lamp was the only object that was vibrating. It stopped right after.

“I'm trying to control it” she excused “but it's... Complicated”. Skye took a pause. She searched for Ward's eyes, wishing he was looking at her as he always did, but, unfortunately, she got nothing.

She had to keep talking: “Fitz supposed that if I focus, perfectly, I could like... Make a human's heart explode, just with my mind. I know it sounds crazy, but he also said that it's scientifically possible, so...”.

Her phrase didn't get a proper ending. Skye stopped talking and she started to stare at Ward more persistently. He was static. His mouth was half-closed and his eyes lost somewhere. It was like his body was in that room, but his mind was far away.

“That's it?” he said, suddenly, which made Skye jump a little bit.

That was the moment when Ward finally turned his head and just for an instant he let his gaze meet Skye's. He hurried to look away.

“I think so” she murmured. She was confused. She had more to say, she had so many thing to say that her head was about to explode, although her answer made him understand different stuff.

“Good” Ward said and then he stood up. “You can take a shower, if you want. After that, you have to leave. Just close the door at your back, I don't think anyone would try to steal something from here”.

Skye held her breathe. For a moment, she wasn't sure she understood what he has just said and she convinced herself she has misunderstood his words. But there was nothing to misunderstand.

“W-what?” she mumbled.

“You heard me”.

The girl panted and then she stood up so that she could see his face better, as much as it was possible for her since he was trying so hard to avoid her eyes.

“Why you made me come back inside if you wanted to send me away again?” she asked, exasperated.

“I wanted to know things from you” the man replied. “I wanted to know how much you are a risk. Now I do, then your presence is not useful anymore”.

Skye bit her lower lip. “Did you use me?” she chocked. Ward smirked and looked numb. “Which is pretty much the same you did to me when you sent me to my brother as I was nothing but a package”.

“Stop playing the victim”.

“I am not. I'm just treating you the same way you treat me. It seems fair, right?”.

She didn't say anything back. She was unable to move and just managed to stare at him until he shook his head and turned around. He was about to leave.

Skye clenched her fists, trying to not lose control because she didn't want to destroy that place.

What she wanted was to stop him: their discussion had no ending and she was tired of that precarious situation.

“Once you told me one day I would understand” she shouted then. As she expected, her phrase made him stop, although he was still turned.

“Now I do” she continued. “I know what is like living with the fear of disappointing someone, of doing things you don't want to do just to make that someone proud of you. Now I understand what is like when people around you fear every action you make. And I understand what is like when the person you definitely feel something for doesn't even want to look at you”.

Skye wasn't able to see it, but Ward closed his eyes. He tried to ignore her words, but somehow they were too loud to not be considered.

“You know, you've always been right” the girl added. “In the end, we're not that different”.

Ward's eyelids slowly lifted. He kept his back to her. “No” he whispered. “We are different”.

In that moment, he turned around and looked her into her eyes. Once again, it lasted just for a second. “I would never hurt you” he murmured “but you constantly hurt me. That doesn't make us equals”.

“I'm not doing that right now. I'm trying to fix things”.

“Maybe it's too late for that”.

His last phrase hit the girl like a cannonball right against her stomach. It was hard to process and it made her want to cry.

“This is bullshit” she screamed. “It's not too late. It's never too late. Yes, we can't erase what happened between us. I can't forget your lies and you can't forgive those damn three bullets. Not right now, not immediately, but with some time... I'm sure that time can heal every wounds and it just leaves scars that eventually won't hurt anymore”.

Ward cracked a smile, mournful. “It's very poetic, Skye” he said right after “but I don't think it can work that way for us”.

Skye laughed, hysterically. She would like to scream in that moment and her body already started to react. A strange feeling hit her abdomen and a warm sensation invaded her arms and her legs.

She clenched her fists and gritted her teeth. Weird reactions were going through her entire body and she could not control them. She could not control what happened in the moment right after that.

Ward felt a deep stab in his chest which made him fall on his knees and took his breathe away.

It was the same pain that already hit him once and, again, it was under Skye's eyes.

He was barely breathing and his sight was starting to fog.

The girl remained impassive for ten long seconds as she was locked into a bubble. When it exploded, the reality crushed on her.

Her powers took the control of her mind and they activated before she could realize it. They were doing something on Ward, they were making his heart tremble just to make it stop beating.

“No” Skye choked when she realized she was killing him.

She shook her head, violently, and squeezed her eyes. She hoped that was enough to end it all, but it wasn't.

Ward's heart was still paralyzed in the grip of her powers. Skye collapsed right in front of him, in the same position he had. She took his face in her hands and made his eyes meet hers, while he was struggling in his breathe. He was about to pass out.

“I don't know how to make it stop” the girl sobbed. “I-I don't know how, I'm... I'm sorry, I can't make it stop”.

The man could barely move his lips. No clear sound came out of his mouth, but Skye was pretty sure he was whispering her name.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this was supposed to be an one-shot story, but, yeah I wanted to add another part. Perhaps there's going to be one more part - or two, I don't know yet.  
> And I don't know if Quake's powers could actually work in this way - Google says yes (yes, I looked on Google, don't judge me), but I find it pretty tragic and poetic, so..  
> I hope you like it. Comments are really appreciated.
> 
> Sorry if there's any grammar mistake, English is not my main language.


End file.
